LWAP: Confessions of a Broken Cinderella
by xxPyRaxx
Summary: Love Will Always Prevail Series. Everyone has secrets they would never tell and Magnolia Potter is no different. A collection of One-shots of revealing her secrets she would never tell; not even her twin brother, Harry. Secrets should would rather take to her muddy grave than tell a living or dead soul. Rated M, just to be safe. Disclaimer in FIRST chapter only!
1. Submerged

**Series:** Love Will Always Prevail

**HP:** Confessions of a Broken Cinderella

**Author:** xxPyRaxx

**Summary:** Everyone has secrets they would never tell and Magnolia Potter is no different. A collection of One-shots of revealing her secrets she would never tell; not even her twin brother Harry. Secrets should would rather take to her grave than tell a living or dead soul.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in, around or about the _Harry Potter_ franchise; it all belongs to the wonderful and amazing J.K. Rowling. I only own the characters and plot lines you guys don't recognize or haven't thought of.

**Confessions of a Broken Cinderella**

**Submerged**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Magnolia was scared; out of her mind scared but she refused to show it. She was taught from the youthful age of four to _never_ reveal her emotions because no one cared if she was angry, or sad, or scared. If she dared showed even the smallest curve of a frown, she would get either slapped across the back of her head so hard; she would be forced to fall forwards, or be taken down to the dark and unkempt basement where the animal cage was always waiting for her.

What happened to her over the summer she had just escaped from got her more frightened than any other of the summers before. She could still feel the pointed loose pebbles from the gravel almost merge into her soft and tender flesh when she was thrown down like the ratty rag doll she resembled so much. She could still feel Polkiss inside of her and forced her body to react in ways she never wanted it to.

Magnolia was forced to pay the price Polkiss' actions that day, and she would for the rest of her life because she was pregnant; at fifteen. Inside of her own tiny frail body, was another growing inside. A being who had no choice but to grow and soon learn that the outside world was much more cruel and vulgar than the one side of her her will ever be.

Magnolia dipped her bare feet into the cool and refreshing water of the Black Lake; causing ringlets to form around her ankles due to the liquid being so rudely broken. It was well past the late hour of midnight and she had been out here since after she snuck out from the kitchens; she was eating for two after all.

How could she hide it from her relatives once she returned to them next summer?

How could she hide the symptoms of pregnancy during the school year?

How large would her stomach get; would she be able to cover it with clothes or a concealing charm?

Where would she get food to feed it? How would she pay for it with no money?

Once her stomach gets too big and she's ready to give birth, where will she go?

The water was inviting, and so was the message. She could so easily leave her past behind, just as easily as she could end the ongoing fear whenever she was either at the Dursleys or at Hogwarts. She could get rid of the consequence she was burdened with this summer too. All she had to do was take a few steps into the lake; until her toes wouldn't touch the floor, and let the smooth and thin liquid suffocate her from the inside.

It would be easy.

Too easy.

Magnolia stopped herself from walking too far into the lake, allowing the water to soak the trim of the school's uniformed skirt. No she couldn't do this. She couldn't let Harry face everything on his own, especially in a world that neither of them knew was real until four years ago. Where new rules seemed to emerge ever week and every adult treated them like their lives was a game and nothing more. No, she needed to stay alive to protect her brother from those who wore masks of concern and love when they didn't feel it for them in the first place.

Also, there was a person growing slowly inside her, eating the food she allowed herself to consume. She refused to be a murder of a child that didn't even know how it came to be or why it was being killed. She would stay alive to protect it from those who could use it for their own gain, to teach it the rules she had learned to stay alive in the unfair and hostile world and to love it the love she never received herself.

Magnolia could do this.

She could look after her brother and her unborn child.

She will fight and keep her sibling and baby alive long enough to have their own children.

She will be a better sister to Harry.

She will be a mother to the child.


	2. Little Robber Girl

**Series:** Love Will Always Prevail

**HP:** Confessions of a Broken Cinderella

**Author:** xxPyRaxx

**Confessions of a Broken Cinderella**

**Little Robber Girl**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Harry had always been the 'good; one; innocent, pure, golden. He was the one who looked beyond other's personal intentions to place them before himself. He was the one who saw the Wizarding community as an opportunity to start over, to be someone he could never be with the Dursleys. He was the one who broke the rules in order to help those who need it. Harry saw countless opportunities in the Wizarding World where magic can be everything he once only imagined.

Magnolia, on the other, was the 'troubled' one; tainted, broken, a shadow. She tried to keep her distance from those who wanted to gain rewards due to her and Harry's misfortune; which was everyone. She saw magic as a consequence, not a gift. She follwed each and every rule to a solid and unbreakable 'T' in order to not get smack upside the face. When she and Harry were thrust into the magical world, Maggie saw giant openings for their kind to use her and abuse her at their desposal; much like when they were at their relatives, with new undiscovered rules to learn and follow. It scared her. It scared more than the Dursley's basement _ever_ could.

Ever since she could understand the harsh world around her, she tried her best to protect her older brother from both worlds; Muggle and Wizarding. Maggie did her best to keep Harry from mouthing off to their relatives or getting on Aunt Marge's awful side; sometimes she wasn't quick enough and Harry would say something that would set them off with hateful words and punishments. Magnolia tried her hardest to make sure _she_ received her brother's punishments (due to Harry's smart comments or disobeying an order) so his view of the world never changed and his child-like innocence would stay intact until he was ready to give it up or saw the world how it was _really_.

One of their Uncle's favorite form of punishment was with-holding food for long periods of time. Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia would very often keep count of how many eggs were in the fridge, or how many slices of bread were in the bread box, or how many fruits or vegetables were in the fridge drawer. They both kept tabs of everything edible in case the Potter twins received inspiration to steal food out of their poor 'Duddy-kins' mouth when none of them were home.

Magnolia knew that Harry kept sugary sweets that his friends sent them (even though Ron and Hermonie were _not_ her friends) hidden in the loose floorboard in their closet-like bedroom so Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia or even Dudley wouldn't know that they received their energy from an outside source.

But on some weekends, when the Dursley's left the house in order to spend money on their spoiled son; leaving the twins alone to do their countless chores, or while Harry was being chased and beaten up by Dudley and his gang, Maggie kept her and Harry alive by an act others would be repulsed at.

Magnolia would sneak into the market, where delicious and mouth watering aromas haunted her empty stomach and aroused her senses of hunger, and disappear into the crowd of shadows. No one noticed a young girl in ratty mismatched and torn clothes with unwashed greasy hair that hid her wonderful green eyes, they were all too captivated to buying freshly butchered meat and healthy grown herbs. She was good at this job—hiding in the shadows of her betters, pretending she wasn't there; about to do something so many frowned upon. Once or twice, even Magnolia debated with herself about doing it but her need to survive always outweighed the wrong.

She watched every single limb like they were snakes that would snap into action at any given second to stop her act of dishonesty as she advanced inch by inch to the easiest target. Customers asked for several pounds of foods; from gutted fish to crisp fruit; clearly oblivious to Magnolia's plan of action. Ever so slowly, she raised an hand closer and closer to her desired target; all the while keeping a sharp lookout on the customers and stand owners. No one noticed her yet.

As quick as her Aunt could wrack her with a frying pan, Maggie's fingers curled around an shiny apple and torn it off of the others. In her hand, the fruit was; solid, mouth-watering and semi-warm from being out in the sun for a good part of the afternoon. Maggie heard to shouts of agast or outrage from anyone so she raised her hand again and took another apple. Again, she didn't hear any yells of displeasure. She grabbed a banana, two peaches and three carrots and stuffed them into the material of shirt and ran from the scene, before anyone noticed that she had _stolen_ the fruit, with the bottom trim of the shirt in her hands to prevent the food from falling from the clothed basket.

Yes, she had stolen, many times in fact, to keep Harry and herself alive long enough to survive the games both Muggles and Wizarding folks loved to play on them.

And she would do it countless times again after that.

_**Reviews will be greatly appreciated!**_


	3. Dictionary Mouth

**Series:** Love Will Always Prevail

**HP:** Confessions of a Broken Cinderella

**Author:** xxPyRaxx

**Confessions of a Broken Cinderella**

**Dictionary Mouth**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Magnolia Potter; twin of The Boy-Who-Loved, never went to either Early Grammar school or Late Grammar school. Both her brother and cousin was sent there, but she was sent to the kitchen or garden, instead.

While she washed dirty dishes; Harry and Dudley learned to read.

While she cleaned the house; Harry learned math.

While she pulled weeds from the soil; Dudley learned that the world revolved around him, his hunger and greed .

They boys learned how reality worked and Maggie learned how to be a servant.

Maggie learned how to scrub grime from the bottom of the bathtub and shower. She learned how to wipe and vaccume dust so there wasn't a trace of it left. She learned how to plant flowers and how to grip weeds so it wouldn't make her blisters bleed as much.

What the Dursleys never knew was that whenever the twins were left alone, Harry would teach her everything he learned. While they pulled weeds or shovelled the snow from the driveway, Harry taught her to spell. When they were alone in their cupboard, he would teach her numbers and math. While their Aunt and Uncle took their cousin on vacations, Harry would teach her how to read from books at the library.

The very first book she read on her own was the Oxford Dictionary. She pronounced the latin terms, learned where the root words came from, understood what part of speech it belonged to and learned the meaning of words of all sizes. She learned everything there is to know about the English Language from that book before she moved onto the Oxford Thesuaruas.

Living the her relatives who found words with more letters than their income were vulgar. They smacked, punched, burned or locked away in the cage to make her stop using larger words than their pea sized brains could comprehend. So Maggie didn't. She always used simple words with low vowels and consonants.

Maggie never again would use large words in front of others, or in her written work. She would much rather lower her intelligence that get physically abused again.

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**_


End file.
